


My Paradise

by Arisava



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, I Tried, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisava/pseuds/Arisava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten knows it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Paradise

Ten knows it's wrong.

The way he seeks the accommodating elder out, the way he permits him to wreck him completely, the way he tries to pretend like it didn’t happen as if it was just a dream.

He's lying on the master room bed, waiting for the guy to arrive as promised.

The spare key Johnny gave him rested inside the cubby hole near the bedrail along with his cell phone and bag.

He falls asleep, breathing in the familiar smell of jasmine nectar. The coldness of the room and the dim lights makes way for a comfortable setting, he is shirtless but then again he's cocooned in sheets of silk, so it doesn't really matter.

When he wakes up, a freshly showered Johnny is sitting on a settee near the balcony, the businessman is completely engrossed on whatever is displayed on his laptop screen.

"You...you didn't wake me?" Ten gets up, knees digging the mattress, allowing the sheets wrapped around him to fall, baring his chest to the elder who turns around to face him upon hearing his voice.

Johnny puts away his laptop, standing up and walking elegantly over to the Thai boy. "You looked so serene," He says slowly and smiles, reaching out to stroke the younger's cheek, "I couldn't bear to wake you up for my selfish needs."

He sits on the edge of the bed, allowing Ten to climb over his lap, legs caging his hips.

"I'm more selfish than you." Ten claims and puts his hands around the man's neck, giggling when Johnny noses and softly kisses his throat.

"Why would you say that?" Ten shivers, feeling the elder's warm breath on his neck. His hands run up and down and all over his slender figure languidly.

"I keep coming back to you," Ten says and yelps when Johnny sucks harshly on a spot just underneath his chin, "Even if it's so wrong, I keep coming back. I keep making you sin."

Ten hears a low chuckle and suddenly he's being lifted like he weighs nothing and lowered down on the bed.

"I don't mind, you know." Johnny whispers and pushes his index finger into Ten's parted lips, free hand holding his right hip. Ten stares questioningly at Johnny but doesn't hesitate to suck on the finger intruding his mouth.

"I don't mind sinning when it comes to you, baby." Johnny is looking at him when he says that and Ten groans around the digit, a hand raising so that his fingers could hold on to Johnny's wrist. He stares into the elder's lust clouded eyes and removes his mouth from the intrusive limb with a loud pop, dragging a line of spit in the process. He could see how much the image of him looking so fucking inviting has on his lover. Smiling almost innocently, he brings back the finger to give it a playful bite and slurps back the spit.

"You're so filthy." Johnny accuses fondly, shaking off Ten's grip off his wrist to take off the shirt he’s wearing. The younger boy simply giggles, fingers softly stroking Johnny's thighs.

As soon as Johnny rids of his shirt, Ten uses his legs to drag the elder down on him, the skin on skin contact has him see stars already.

"It's been so long..." He says, lips moving against Johnny's.

Gentle hands caress his body, "I've missed you terribly."

Ten wants to cry, he tries to force himself to believe those sweet words but at the same time he couldn't. The depictions of his lover with his arm around _her_ were all over newspapers the past month. The pair were preparing for their second child, travelling to Denmark for their custom made baby furniture. Ten never thought himself to be a sadist, to read those exaggerated accounts of the couple on gossip sites whenever he got a break. Sipping on bitter coffee and reading the bitter stories of how much in love the actress and the businessman pair are in.

"Baby?" Johnny looks at him with worry and Ten tugs him impatiently so that their bodies press close enough for him to comfortably kiss him. It's an attempt to push away dangerous thoughts that threatens to take over his mind, to avoid accidentally saying something that would endanger his...arrangement.

They kiss slowly and noisily, as if they have all the time in the world. Ten thinks he can do this for the rest of his life. Being held by the man he loves, strong arms enveloping him, crushing him against that sun kissed build of his. It's like he's in heaven and Ten desperately wants to believe he's the only one.

Ten finds himself on top of Johnny when the elder suddenly pulls away, "Something on your mind?" Johnny asks softly, hands tracing circles on his back and Ten sighs, burying his face unto the guy's chest.

He takes a dark nipple into his mouth when he feels Johnny trying to say something again, swirling his mouth around the nub in a way that forced his lover moan his name loudly, hands gripping his hips almost painfully.

Ten licks a path to his collarbone after abusing the pretty little nubs, attaching his mouth on those delicious collarbones, sucking rudely all over his neck, smiling in satisfaction when he sees marks blooming on his lover's skin.

"Marking me, are you?" Johnny asks breathlessly, he looks so wrecked but amused at the same time and Ten knees the guy's crotch, displeased at the way he's smiling. As if the idea of Ten ever owning Johnny is absurd.

Johnny laughs in disbelief and locks his eyes with the Thai boy. "What was that for?"

"You mocked me." Ten finds himself replying and swoops down to suck on his neck again.

Johnny isn't having it anymore, he pulls Ten by the boy's hair and stares at him, “No really. What's wrong? Something seems to be bothering you today."

Ten laughs uneasily, "I'm okay."

Johnny gets on his elbows, his upper body abruptly upright, he draws the younger between his legs, putting his arms around him and caging him a hug. Ten melts into the embrace immediately.

"Don't hide from me. I want to know all your worries and joys. Don't leave me out."

"I want to be the only one," Ten says, biting his lips and not daring to look up to meet his lover's eyes, "In here." he taps Johnny's chest and looks up, "Your heart."

"You are." Johnny looks at him like he means it. "Why else would I be here with you?"

Ten's brain immediately conjures a long list of reasons and he feels his vision blur, instead of replying he lays his head on Johnny's shoulder, feeling wet tears escape his eyes. He wipes them harshly and pull back to smile at his lover.

 

_Do you love me?_

 

Johnny fucks him differently, as if he is desperately trying to mark the younger, to fill him with a part of him like he wants to possess him.

 

_I do...I do, I love you so much._

 

Ten cries shamelessly, not caring anymore, tired of hiding his feelings. When Johnny licks at his tears while thrusting into him, he laughs.

 

_What am I to you?_

 

The night passes too quickly and when Ten wakes up the next day, he's gone as usual. A note waits for him along with a generous tray of breakfast at the foot of the bed.

Pancakes, waffles, French toast, omelettes, scrambles, crepes, soufflés, quiche and fruits. Ten rolls his eyes.

He picks up the note to read it.

 

 

 

 

> _I bought this apartment in your name, please move in already. Let me show you how important you are to me. Have your breakfast and wait for me, I'll be there on Monday._
> 
> _Love, J_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ten balls up the note and pushes it into his bag. He shoots a quick text to his best friend,

 

 

> _T10: Want me to bring you some fancy breakfast?_
> 
>  
> 
> _TYTrack: Not if that fuckface got em for u_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Ten grins and abandons the tray, dressing up after a quick shower he leaves the building. This time he doesn't bother taking the spare key with him. He won't be needing it anymore.

 Ten knows it's unfair of him. To suddenly change his number. To throw away the note and burn the newspapers and magazines with his name. To delete all of his pictures, all the links that had anything to do with him. To drown himself in work and not give a fuck.

 He pretends not to care when Doyoung waltzes in to his office seven months later, a tablet in hand. Swiping at it and a leer pasted on his lips.

 "Guess what?"

 Ten offers him a quirk of a brow.

 "They're are getting a divorce."

 "..."

 "The baby isn't even his."

 "..."

 "Some actor called Dongtak or so-"

 Ten throws a pen at the infuriating man and glares at him, "Let me do my work in peace."

 The guy leaves muttering under his breath, failing to notice the way Ten collapses on his desk, tears falling like rain. He didn’t regret anything but he hated himself for missing the man who had given him the craziest emotional rollercoaster ride of his life.

 

_My Paradise._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a chapter for an ongoing fic and ended up writing this mess.
> 
> Ending is so rushed lol, sorry u.u I might write a sequel to this, who knows.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you can! :)


End file.
